Minor Incidental Jobs
by kiyone4ever
Summary: Back from exile on Earth, Detective Kiyone has received a new assignment. But just what does "Minor Incidental Jobs..." really entail? Kiyone enters the world of Major Motoko Kusanagi and Section 9...
1. Chapter 1

Okay. While work slowly continues on my other projects, I just had to scratch an idea that came to me from reading a Ranma crossover. this is a test chapter and how the readers respond will determine whether I go on to chapter two.

Like it or hate it:

**Minor Incidental Jobs: A Tenchi Universe/Ghost in The Shell S.A.C. Crossover  
**

Detective First Class Kiyone Makibi grinned to herself, ecstatic to be back at Galaxy Police Headquarters. After what had seemed like an interminable exile she finally had a chance to get her career back on track. If she thought about it, Kiyone truly had nothing against Earth. It was a beautiful; if technologically backward, planet. She treasured the Masaki Family and her friendships there. Tenchi, Sasami, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washu... Truly she even treasured her partner Mihoshi. But she had been driven since childhood to be a police officer.

And not just any police officer, but the best of the best with a career to match. Her drive and ability had carried her to graduate second in her academy class. She had **known** she was on her way to the top. Until she had been teamed with the perpetually exuberant but perpetually accident prone Mihoshi Kuramitsu.

Then her career had hit the skids and then dropped into the basement: Resident Officer on a backward planet in the middle of nowhere...

But finally her patience and persistence was paying off. With her new assignment in hand, she was on her way to see her new unit commander when she was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Kiyone? Kiyone? Is that you?"

"Mitsuki?" She recognized the red haired detective who had been in her graduating class.

"I heard you were back! When did you get in?"

"Oh! Just a little while ago." Something tugged at Kiyone's brain. Something in Mitsuki's voice that bothered her...

"We're all so glad to see you back! After you were assigned to such a remote area... We all thought it was the end of your career."

"Oh? Really?" Kiyone felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her gut. Mitsuki had always had a reputation of being petty and also condescending to those she considered beneath her, but always before Kiyone had been the higher standing of the two so this was the first time she had been on the receiving end of Mitsuki's smug attitude. And with that had come the first clear look at her friendship with the other woman. It suddenly had an off taste to it. Whereas Mihoshi had given her trust and honest support and friendship... This was empty... bitter somehow...

"Say!" Mitsuki continued. 'Do you remember Niwase?"

"Yeah... I remember her.'

"She's now head of the Public Safety Division."

"Wow..." Kiyone could feel Mitsuki's glee in pointing out where Kiyone now stood in the pecking order.

"And you remember Achi? She's now Marshall of the Sirius Branch... Oh! And I'm in the Special investigations Unit!"

_Oh yes... Making sure everyone knows how important she is..._

"Everyone's pretty high up aren't they?"

"Well you could say that... Naturally it's only a stepping stone for me! Say? Which unit are you assigned to?"

"Unit Nine but.."

"Oh! Unit Nine hmmm? The one dealing with minor, incidental jobs... Well that's great! You'll have plenty of time to kick back and relax!" She slapped Kiyone on the back. "Well I better get going but it was great seeing you again!"

"Yah Thanks!" Kiyone feigned enthusiasm as Mitsuki headed for the nearest exit.

"See you around!"

Kiyone waved until Mitsuki was out of sight. Then her face turned livid. "Why that awful! Lousy! No good! Backstabbing Bitch!" She spat, kicking a waste can hard.

* * *

Ten minutes later she stood outside the door to her new section chief's office and rang the admittance chime.

"Enter."

Kiyone approached the desk, came to attention and saluted even though the officer on the other side was turned away, facing a holo-view of a serene valley. "Detective First Class Kiyone Makibi reporting for duty... Section Nine as of today... 13:00 hours.

The holo turned off and the chair slowly turned to reveal a fierce eyed woman in a tight grey combat suit. "I'm Major Motoko Kusanagi... Welcome to Section Nine...."

* * *

**To Be Continued?**

As I said.. this was a test chapter... IF there is enough response I'll continue this story. But like it or hate it... Please read and give Critical review.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to push ahead with this story, so here is the second chapter in this crossover. Today we'll find how an ambitious Galaxy Police officer gets assigned to Japan's most secretive High Tech anti crime unit.

For the record I own none of these properties or characters. Like all fanfiction, this is a not for profit endeavor.

**Minor Incidental Jobs, Chapter Two: Briefing  
**

Kusanagi smiled wryly. "No Detective. We aren't a normal unit of the Galaxy Police... That is we're neither normal nor GP. She said leaning forward and clasping her hands. She sighed. "Sit Detective... You look like you're about to strain something."

"Yes ma'am." Kiyone said taking the seat in front of Kusanagi's desk.

"Major will do... Kiyone is it?"

"Yes Major..." Kiyone hesitated. "Major? If you aren't Galaxy police... Then forgive me but who are you?"

Kusanagi smiled. "We're a special unit of the Japanese National Police. As you know, officially the Solar System is a restricted preserve established by Jurai and the Galactic Union. We're considered a bit backward of course... Which is why you and your partner were assigned as resident officers after she crashed in Okayama.

"What you might not be aware of; however, is that representatives of the Galactic Union have been conducting secret talks with representatives of both the United Nations and major national governments. Secret being a relative term..."

She clicked on a monitor which showed an aerial view of a luxury hotel located in the Shinjuku district of Tokyo. Smoke and fire could be seen rising from the building as emergency teams responded.

Kiyone recognized the image... She had seen it on the Masaki's television about a week earlier. The news report had not given any details on the explosion but had confirmed several injuries.

"Section Nine was assisting with security."

"Casualties?" Kiyone asked in empathy toward the families.

"Three dead... Seven injured including one of ours, Detective Togusa." She let that hang in the air a moment. "That's why you are here. Section Nine assisted in recovering a stolen database from one of your ships so I called in a favor."

"Wait just a minute!" Kiyone objected. "If there was any Union presence on Earth, I would think I would know about it."

"Apparently not." The Major said unapologetically. "Diplomatic couriers with stealth shielding. Apparently some in the union are even more paranoid about the negotiations than Earth's leaders are." Kusanagi rose and pushed the access code for a hidden hatchway.

"Well detective? What are you just sitting there for? You won't be doing much kicking back and relaxing in this outfit." Kusanagi said walking through the hatch without pausing to look back.

_So she had heard Mitsuki's little remark had she? _Kiyone smiled to herself. _Special Investigations Unit? Like hell! _She got up and followed to the hatch and the corridor behind.

"Everything set?" She heard Kusanagi ask someone up head. The reply came in an eerily familiar voice.

"We're all set Major!" An eager voice answered as a large blue machine rolled up. it seemed to lower its head toward Kusanag and the voice seemed to drop to a whisper. "Major Who's the rookie?"

_I swear it sounds like Sasami. _Kiyone mused as she turned to face the machine. One of the few fields in which 21st century Earth had actually managed to surpass the Galactic Union was in cybernetics. Living with the Masakis had somewhat insulated her from it to a degree. Not that the Union did not have AIs or advanced computer technology, but Jurai had always concentrated on organic based technology. Coupled with regeneration therapies that made most prosthetics obsolete and the impracticality of a net linked society on a galactic scale, meant that cybernetic research had long been relegated to AIs only. Thinking of this caused Kiyone to glance at her new commander and indeed she was now able to glimpse a port on the Major's neck, indicating the woman had a prosthetic body. While it was merely a curiosity for the detective, she knew that there were many who would be deeply disturbed by this fact.

Oblivious to the detective's thoughts, Kusanagi smiled at the big Think Tank. While initially she had been inclined to think of these machines only as useful tools, their completely unexpected development of individuality and their almost childlike curiosity had long since proved they were much more. Indeed.. This unit in particular always seemed to accompany her when she required one along just as one of its siblings had become Batou's personal unit. _Or maybe it's the other way around?_ Motoko thought to herself with amusement. Presently she addressed the unit.

"Oh! Introductions... Of course." She looked at Kiyone. "This is Detective First Class Kiyone Makibi of the Galaxy Police... Detective... This is a Tachikoma... Specifically Musashi."

"Hi!" 'Musashi' said enthusiastically to Kiyone and extending a pincer. "I'm a Tachikoma! How do you do? Welcome to Section Nine!" It said proudly.

It sounded even more like Sasami now to Kiyone's ears, with the enthusiasm and curiosity clearly showing.

"How do you do Musashi?" Kiyone responded. with a grin. "I'm pleased to meet you..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Well there is chapter two. Note that I've taken some liberties shifting the Tenchi Timeline here. It is now 2035 rather than 1995. This is about one year after the events of _Ghost In The Shell, S.A.C: Solid State Society_. Living in a relatively rural area of Japan, the Tenchi crew has been able to be relatively unaffected by the heavily cyberized world of the mid 2030s.

Please read and review.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three. Today Kiyone is introduced to the rest of Section Nine and joins the investigation.

For the record I own none of these properties or characters. Like all fanfiction, this is a not for profit endeavor.

**Minor Incidental Jobs, Chapter Three: Ground Work  
**

As the Yagami returned to Earth, Kiyone was curious to note that Major Kusanagi seemed to take interstellar travel so matter-of-factly. Obviously a professional to the core, the woman reminded Kiyone of film she had seen of some of Earth's predatory cats. Intense when stalking prey, senses always alert and waiting to pounce on any unwary creature that might happen to blunder into her path. Somehow Kiyone had a hard time picturing The Major at a karaoke bar.

The first order of business on reaching Section Nine Headquarters was a meeting with Chief Aramaki... the director of Section Nine whose face was dominated by piercing eyes and a hard nose. Then came a unit briefing.

"Major..." Kiyone said calmly noting the scrutinizing looks of her erstwhile teammates. "I'd like to examine the site myself."

"We canvased the joint thoroughly." The slightly irritated voice of the big man who was called Batou replied. Kiyone noted that Kusanagi did not immediately answer but that she seemed to be observing how Kiyone would respond.

"With all respect detective, You were directly involved in the incident..." She ignored the sudden flash in the man's face at the word 'incident' "It's very difficult to form a completely objective picture when your initial frame of reference has already been set. Besides... I'm here to assist in investigating a terrorist attack... Not investigating someone else's observations of it. Look..." She said relaxing her tone. "I may not know Detective Togusa, but someone tried to kill a fellow cop. I don't care what uniform he might wear. I aim to nail someone _hard._" She finished. Kusanagi's face drew into a thin smile of approval as Batou nodded and his stony face eased just a fraction.

"Very well then Detective." Kusanagi said after a moment. "Batou... You and Makibi will go over the hotel again... Top to bottom. Take Max with you."

"Right." Batou acknowledged getting up. He paused a moment at the door without looking back. "Well detective... Are you coming?"

Kiyone stood up calmly."Wouldn't miss it... "

_Not bad. _Kusanagi thought to herself watching the pair go. _If she can handle Batou then she'll probably do okay. _She went down the list of team assignments and then headed to Tokyo General...

* * *

In an undisclosed location...

"You are certain the operation went untraceable?"

"Absolutely. For insurance we are of course lending all possible assistance to the police in this matter.

"And what about Section Nine?"

Section Nine specializes in high tech and cyber crimes. They'll be looking in all the wrong places."

"Perhaps... But I think we may have a problem on that end. Be ready to clean up on short notice..."

* * *

The drive to the hotel was quiet. Batou was clearly not much of a talker and Kiyone saw no point in attempting to engage him in fruitless small talk. Batou would speak when he was ready. Behind them, Tachikoma Max followed right behind. As they neared the hotel, Batou uttered a curse as up ahead were parked about thirty different police vehicles... forensics units... the works. Everywhere.

"What the hell?" He abruptly pulled his new 2036 model Dodge Charger over with a screech and virtually leapt out with a boiling look on his face.

"uh oh....." Max said watching him as Kiyone got out.

"uh oh is right..."

Batou stormed into the lobby. "Who the hell is in charge of this circus?!!!" He demanded of a patrol man. The startled young officer points to a man in a pricey suit. Batou grunted as Kiyone silently caught up to him.

"You in charge?" Batou demanded of the suit.

"I am. Captain Ogata. And you are?"

Batou showed him his ID. "Section Nine..."

'I've heard about you people. I've got no time for you glory hounds." Ogata said ignoring the barely controlled anger on Batou's face. "You had your turn now stay out of our way."

"It seems you have time to completely contaminate a crime scene Captain." Kiyone said coldly.

"And who _the hell_ are you?" The Captain demanded angrily... Section Nine or not this girl wasn't going to just shoot her mouth off without getting slapped down and _hard_.

Kiyone smiled. "I'm afraid you don't have clearance to know that Captain." She handed over her paperwork signed by the Prime Minister of Japan authorizing one Kiyone Makibi to act unfettered in cooperation with Special Unit Section Nine. The shocked Captain clenched it hard until Kiyone took hold of the corner. "I'll take that back now." She said. "Now Captain... You have teams tripping all over each other here. This crime scene has been violated in ways that even an academy noob would recoil at. Now I suggest you get as many of these extra bodies out of our way. We want a list of everyone you've got out here ready by the time we leave. Get your team heads over here right now. On the off chance they've actually found anything of use, we want to see it.

"Now." She added. "Assuming we actually _can_ find whoever did this... I really don't give a rat's ass who gets the credit. If we can get some solid cooperation then we'll gladly gift wrap this case and let you make all the high profile arrests you want. My concern is seeing the responsible parties go down hard for this..." She eased her tone back slightly. "And I think that's really what you want as well. Nothing more or less... Am I right?"

Ogata grunted. Perhaps he had been a little too relieved to accept all the extra help that headquarters had suddenly authorized. He still wasn't certain whether he trusted these Section Nine people or the assertive Miss Makibi... Just maybe they weren't _all _a bunch of glory hounds...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Please read and review.

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four. In this installment, the investigation continues. Will any clues be uncovered?

For the record I own none of these properties or characters. Like all fanfiction, this is a not for profit endeavor. Reviews would greatly be appreciated.

**Minor Incidental Jobs, Chapter Four: Replay**

After the fiasco at the hotel, Kiyone and Batou returned to Section Nine Headquarters. Kiyone decided to look over the tapes from the security cameras with the help of Ishikawa.

"Okay. I've got all of the camera tapes from the hotel setup and synchronized." Ishikawa noted. "The main audio feed comes from the mics in the center of the room although there were other mics which we can call up if you want them.''

Kiyone nodded. "Alright... Let's start at about ten minutes before the blast."

"Roger that." Ishikawa set the time index.

* * *

Watching outside the A/V room through a one way glass stood Batou with Major Kusanagi.

"So what do you think?" Motoko asked mildly.

"About the case or about her?"

"Both."

"Well you and I have been over those same tapes at least a dozen times... Knowing you, more like a hundred."

"That's true. But if Togusa were here he'd be doing the same thing. We've both seen how many times where the picture isn't incomplete. It's just being looked at the wrong way."

"True."

"Infact I'd say we were lucky to get her... Thank heaven for misfortune."

"Come again?"

"She was second in her graduating class. By now most of her classmates are already climbing up the ladder and if her career matched her ability I expect that Makibi would be in a job like mine by now."

"If she's that good then how did she end up out here?"

"Her partner for most of the past several years is a walking disaster zone."

"Huh?"

"Detective First Class Mihoshi Kuramitsu... She's the grand daughter of the current Marshal in Chief of the Galaxy Police..."

"Nepotism at its finest eh?"

"Actually the Kuramitsus have a tradition of being exceptionally capable officers. Mihoshi just seemed to be just a bit more eccentric than most. That is until after she was injured on a case about four years ago. At that point her behavior became even more eccentric and she began to trigger a series of accidents."

"What kind of accidents? Why wasn't she invalided out?"

"The discharge of a plasma cannon into a remote power station on Ichaya that left two continents in a blackout for two days... Accidentally denuding the ambassador of the Wau... Blowing up an experimental stealth craft while still in dock..."

Batou grimaced. "Again... Why the hell wasn't she taken off assignment and locked away for safe keeping?"

"She had already been cleared by her doctors... Anyway her growing list of disasters washed over onto her partner and got them both assigned to an out of the way planet called Earth."

Batou snorted.

"And thus our dear Detective Makibi was available when we needed her so thank the universe for small disasters." Motoko concluded with a smirk.

"I'll have to admit it was enjoyable watching her rip into those idiots at the hotel."

"I thought you would have been upset that she spoiled your fun?"

"Occassionally it's fun to watch IF its done right."

* * *

Meantime; inside the A/V room, Kiyone let Ishikawa narrate the scene as best he knew. She watched all but avoided fixing in on any one screen in particular. That is until a point about two minutes before the blast.

"Stop!" Kiyone said leaning forward and peering at one screen.

Kusanagi and Batou entered, surprised as the detective studied the frozen image.

"What is it?" Ishikawa asked.

"I'm not sure but I think we may have a lead."

"Oh?" Motoko said looking at Batou with just a trace of smugness.

"Yes. I need to see Detective Togusa. He's the one who can tell me if I'm right or chasing the cat up the wrong tree..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Please read and review.

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: This chapter is short but important as things begin to come into focus.

As advised by my counsel at the firm of Hild, Tokimi, and Associates, here is the standard questionably useful disclaimer: I own none of these properties or characters. Like all fanfiction, this is a not for profit endeavor. Reviews would greatly be appreciated.

And now we continue our story...

**Minor Incidental Jobs, Chapter Five: Go!**

"Togusa still isn't in any shape to do any talking." Batou pointed out as he drove the van. Kiyone sat up front. In the back were Saito, Ishikawa and an intently listening Major Kusanagi.

"Maybe not yet but I'm sure the answers are in his head and if I can reason that out..."

"Then the bad guys might also." Kusanagi agreed.

"Whoever they are." Batou noted in frustration.

Kusanagi- _Borma! Paz! Head to the hospital. We're putting Togusa under 24 hour guard. I want at least one Tachikoma outside at all times as well... _

_Chief?_

Chief Aramaki- _Go ahead Major._

Kusanagi- _Makibi suspects that Togusa might be in danger._

Aramaki- _Do you concur, I take it?_

Kusanagi- _Yes I do. And since we don't have ANY real idea yet who we're up against, I'm making his protection a completely in house affair._

Aramaki- _Agreed. Take everything you need Major. _

Kusanagi smiled as she ended the cyber link.

Kiyone looked at her slightly puzzled. "What was that all about?"

"The Chief agrees with our conclusions. I've ordered Borma and Paz to meet us at the hospital."

"You know you might want to consider a cyberlink implant, detective." Batou noted.

"No way in hell!" Kiyone said flatly. "It's bad enough to have Mihoshi in my _ears. _The LAST thing I want is Mihoshi in my _head _like that." She turned to Kusanagi more seriously. "I'm going to call in a favor or two of my own Major."

"No offense detective." Batou said. "But how do we know there won't be any leaks on the other side? Until we solve this case, we don't know the bad guys aren't from your side of the galaxy."

"True enough." Kiyone conceded. "Although I'm beginning to doubt it. I suppose it's still possible. But I still have a friend or two in the GP I trust with my life. I also have other friends and if the bad guys can break _Washu's _security_, _then you might as well pack it in detective_." _She said with supreme confidence.

"Washu _Hakubi_?" Motoko asked as she recalled Kiyone's file.

"Mmmmmhmmm." Kiyone confirmed.

"Who is this Washu?" Ishikawa asked.

"Let me put it this way." Kusanagi replied. "She makes Hawking and Einstein look like Kindergarteners."

Ishikawa whistles at the notion.

"Of course rumor has it that she's also a bit _eccentric."_

Kiyone chuckled. "You could say that..."

* * *

**In an office in Akihabara**

The director sat calmly at his desk as his troubleshooter walked in and sat down. "We may have a problem at the hospital. I want you to take care of it immediately."

"Yes sir. Am I authorized to use extreme measures?"

"I would prefer to do this discreetly but if that isn't possible... Just make sure its thorough. We have too much at stake here for half measures..."**  
**

**T****o Be Continued...**

Please read and review.

Until next time!


End file.
